


Supernatural 13 x16 Episode Coda

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Coda, I'm finally writing one where it's not the main focus of my work, M/M, Scoobynatural - Freeform, Spn 13x16, Supernatrual Episdoe Coda, Supernatural 13 x16 Coda, We got to Rescue Gabriel, destiel is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: "It's mainly the same episode just a bit different. I loved this episode and gave it a solid 95%, having it gone how i wrote it here, would have landed it in the 100% for me."....Note!! So this has somewhat been rewritten, I finally added the Cartwright twins, and just a little more descriptions. I still wanna rewrite it more but for now this is a little better.





	Supernatural 13 x16 Episode Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!! This is unbeta'd and only looked over twice by me, plus was written at 1 in the morning. The episode didn't appear yet on Amazon so this is only going by my memory of what happened. I believe I got it generally right. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and loved this episode as much as I did. I can't wait to see what happens next.
> 
> Also to note I'll be reworking on this later tonight since the episode is now up and I can use it as a reference. So if you read this now plz come back and check it out again later!
> 
> ***New Note; Changed a little bit, I hope it's somewhat decent now.

The hideous ghost shot its head up, screaming out its anger to the world. It floated off the ground heading straight for Sam but once it came to the edge of the circle it was stopped. It wasn’t the same as in the real world, back there the ghosts would just stay in the middle of the circle not even daring to touch the salt. 

It was different here. New world, new rules. 

Now the salt circle was an actual cage that all three of them could see and it held the ghost back. It wasn’t getting out unless the team of free will broke it. 

“Tell us what you want!” Sam shouted out so that the ghost could hear him over its own cries. The phantom ignored him and continued to smash against the barrier until it came to Castiel. 

It rammed itself against the visible shied several times then scratched it nails down it as if the ghost was reaching out to Cas himself. Castiel took notice of this and moved closer, leaning nearly face to face with the supernatural being. 

“Just talk to us and we’ll help you.” He assured as he and the phantom stared into each other’s eyes. The ghost moaned out one last time then slid to the floor curling up into a huddled ball. The costume diminished, the sparkles of purple magic floating away from the form which took the shape of a lad. A young male ghost kid. 

“It’s just a child?” Castiel questioned out loud while bending down and leaning closer to the edge of the circle. There was just something about him that was familiar. Castiel couldn’t put his finger on it but this child was familiar to him in someway that he just couldn’t recall. 

“But why? Why are you trying to kill us?” Sam asked as he tired to not let his surprise show. This child had really given them a run for their money, far better than most of the other supernatural creatures that they dealt with nowadays. 

“I’m not, I would never! I never wanted to hurt anyone. There’s a-the bad man makes me.” The kid admitted but continued to hide from them as much as he could. 

“ A ‘Bad man’?” Cas asked as he tried to catch the ghost’s eyes. 

“His name is Jay.” 

“That store guy.” Dean recalled the man with a sigh. He knew that guy had been funky when they were in the store. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t mean for any of this. When I died I attached myself to a pocket knife. My dad gave it to me, it meant everything. Jay found me and uses me to try to scare people. I just get mad sometimes, so angry and I break things. I’m scared. I just wanna see my dad.” The child confessed and if a ghost could even cry this boy would be shedding tears. 

Dean really felt for the kid, this wasn’t right. Anyone who would use a kid, even if they were a ghost or not, as their own personal slave was just plain trash, in Dean’s book. 

“We’ll help you.” Castiel promised as he placed his hand against the edge of the salt waiting for Dean and Sam’s signal to let the boy go. 

“Yeah, if you get us back home, we promise we’ll get ya back to your dad and everything will be over.” Dean added once he too stepped up against the line, ready to break it. 

“You promise?” The boy asked as he looked over his shoulder at Dean. 

“Yeah, cross my heart and hope to-“ Dean halted with a shy smile, as he remembered that he could literally die in this world now, then cleared his throat. “-heh, well ya know what I mean.” 

The boy smiled too and finally stood up ready to help them now. The three broke the trap and the blue hue of the cage disappeared, the original colors returning instead. The phantom child came out of the trap standing close to Castiel and smiled up at him. The angel couldn’t help but smile back. 

Sam suddenly heard the entire Scooby gang finally catching up to them. 

“One thing first, we got to make this right.” 

They made the Scooby gang believe that everything was as it should be in their world, as in there was never any ghosts and it was just a retailer gone greedy once again. It was a happy ending for all. Once the goodbyes were distributed, it was time to return to reality. 

“We’re ready now.” Castiel said with a nod as they all stood around the child. The boy nodded back and with a flash of bright purple magic the animated world was once again the real one. They were back in the Dean Cave with only their memories as a reminder of what they had gone through. 

“That um…wow that was…” 

“That was the greatest thing to ever happen to us!” Dean cut Sam off as his face broke into a big goofy grin and he twirled around in place. 

“And that includes the Cartwright twins!” Dean added as he pointed to his brother with a far away look. 

“What did you do with the Cartwright twins?” Cas spook up and Dean froze at the angel’s famous head tilt. 

“Oooh…um…I…just…” 

“Ahem! Look, guys, we’re not done yet.” Sam interrupted stonily as his gaze locked back on the tv. The two agreed with Sam and turned back to the tv that had sucked them in not an hour ago. Dean’s face fell from happy to sorrowful.

“Yeah, well, sorry girl.” He said as he reached over picking up the sledge hammer he had near the door. He went up to the tv and let out a sigh. That was all the hesitation the television got before it was shattered to pieces by the force of the hammer hitting it dead on. The tv then fell over and Dean hit it once again. 

The back piece splintered apart, and Dean shifted through the pieces before pulling out the pocket knife. He tossed it over to Sam who caught it with ease. As Sam placed it on a tin tray upon the bar, the child appeared. 

He turned to Castiel smiling at him once again, though Cas didn’t understand why. He also still couldn’t place why the child’s blond hair and hazel eyes connected to him in some way.

“It’s time.” Sam said as he powered up the blow torch. 

“What about the bad man?” The kid asked after turning away from Cas towards Sam.

“We’re going for him next, don’t you worry.” Dean assured the kid with a nod of his own. The kid nodded back and glanced at Cas one last time before watching the pocket knife. 

Once the metal was torched as much as it could be the soul burned then traveled up to heaven where it belonged. 

~

The trio then finished the mystery putting away the bad guy and ending a case with a cheesy ending, especially Dean did when he played out Scooby’s role, as if he was the famous dog. Once returning to the bunker Castiel told them about the fruit but they all agreed that they had been through enough for one day. They went their separate ways either eating, drinking, or relaxing after the adventure they all had. 

Castiel retired to his own room wanting to be alone for just the moment. 

He slid off his coat as he sat upon down on the couch and held it upon his lap. He stroked the back and couldn’t help but smile as he recalled how his own coat had become almost like a pair of wings. 

When he had jumped to save Shaggy, and then Scooby as well, he hadn’t been thinking that he could fly in that world. Then the world had its own rules and all three of them were saved by his trench coat that had acted just like a pair of bird wings. 

He couldn’t help but wish that his own wings had appeared in that moment. They would have had been damaged and look just as ugly as they always been since the fall but still, he would have been able to see them once again. Maybe even Dean might have seen them. 

He quietly shook his head knowing that if his wings had appeared it would have caused too many problems. He could only imagine the shock the Scooby gang might had experienced if they had come out and seen a man with a pair of giant wings upon his back. Velma alone might have fainted on the spot. 

He pushed those thoughts aside and focused instead on the feeling of flying. It may have had just been his coat that caught the wind but that had been the closest he had been to flying in nearly six years. It had been nothing close to the feeling of flying with his wings, but it was darn near close enough and Cas was never going to forget it if he could help it. 

“Castiel.” Cas jumped at the voice saying his name, his eyes shooting open and looking around. His blue eyes landed on the ghost child they had just saved. The one from the pocket knife. 

“You...”

“Hiya, Castiel.” The young boy chirped as he smiled up at the celestial being. 

“I don’t understand.” Castiel muttered as his mind ran with thousands of scenarios and possible supernatural beings that could accomplish this. He knew Sam had done everything right, so apparently this hadn’t even been a ghost to begin with, this was something far bigger, more powerful. 

“Oh, come on, bro, I don’t know how much more I can spell it out for you.” The kid practically whined as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 

“Bro?” Cas started to question but the words died on his lips as the kid began to grow, changing and morphing into a new form. He shot up off his couch, his angel blade clutched tightly in his hand, once the form took the shape and look of his older brother Gabriel. 

“There, is that better, Cassie?” 

“Don’t call me that! You’re dead!” Castiel growled out as he thrust his blade towards the being’s heart only to stumble as just like with a ghost his attack went straight through the apparition. 

“What?”

“Yeah, I might not be a ghost but I’m still not actually here.” Gabriel explained as he stepped forward closer to his brother and completely ignored said brother’s arm in his chest. 

“No, no, no! You’re another ghost playing with my mind. Gabriel is dead. Metatron fooled me once, it won’t be repeated!” Castiel said as he raised his blade up in defense once again. 

“Metatron? Oh, don’t tell me you guys had trouble with that douche bag. No, damnit, Cas, stop your getting me off track, I only have so much time left. Cas, it’s really me I swear to dad!” 

“No! I will not believe you, you are-“

“Oh, for Snicker’s sake, Cas, okay fine! During the Cretaceous period you kept a Gasparinisaura as a pet, you named it Stubby because it had stubby front le-“ Gabe was cut off as Cas dropped his blade and tried to hug the image any way he could. There was only one person who could have known that and that was because they were there with him. 

“Your-You are alive. Why-how, what happened? Sam and Dean saw-“

“Again, bro, no time for that. What I just did with the tv and everything, took a lot of what powers I have left, and I can’t keep this up much longer. I did this so that I can get to you. I need your help! Asmodeus has me in hell. He’s stealing my own grace from me and keeping me bound. I’ve tried all I can to get away but I-“ The image of his brother flickered, reappearing only to disappear again before his eyes. 

“Gabe! Gabriel! If you can hear me, I promise. I’ll free you. Just hold on, I’m coming! Gabe?” 

His brother reached out to him, the fingers of his hand just barely contacting Cas’s cheek only to then disappear completely. Castiel waited with batted breath for his brother’s image to return but he never did. His powers had run out, Cas realized with a sob. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel shouted out and his body jerked forward. The jerk was quick and sudden enough that it caused him to fall and land upon his cold concrete floor. He gasped and turned his head about, looking to every corner of his room. He finally looked back to the couch he had fallen off, only to realize that he had been dreaming. 

He had actually fallen asleep and had dreamed it all. 

Gabriel had dreamed walk to him while he was unconscious. The Scooby adventure had been Gabe’s doing all along. And now it was up to him and the brothers to save the archangel. He had promised his brother after all.

Cas quickly got up and slipped his coat back on. He left his room and walked to the main room of the bunker, only surprised for a moment that Sam and Dean were already there looking over all they had for the spell. 

“Now all we need is an Archangel;s grace.” Sam sighed out as he looked at each of the three ingredients on the map table. 

“Should be easy.” Dean chuckled in his usual sarcastic way before bringing a coffee mug to his lips. 

“Guys…” Both of the Winchesters turned and went silent as they looked toward Castiel, as well as took notice of the terrified look written across his face. 

“…Gabriel’s alive.” 

The End…

**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry it was so short and sweet. Again 1 am writing is not good for me but I still wanted to make this for you all.  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you have enjoyed! Catch you all next time!


End file.
